


Finn and Ben - Scavengers extraordinaire!

by sunbug1138



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens, Star Wars Episode VIII: The Last Jedi, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: "Dumpster Diving", Domestic Fluff, F/M, Vintage Jacket, scavenging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-31
Updated: 2018-08-31
Packaged: 2019-07-05 02:26:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15854328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunbug1138/pseuds/sunbug1138
Summary: "Come on! We need to hurry before the good stuff is gone.”“Ok. I’m in. Rey?”Rey stood in the middle of the room, arms folded and looked from Ben to Finn.“Are you asking me to go… scavenging?”----Wherein Finn and Ben go scavenging in a sub-basement while Rey keeps an eye on them.





	Finn and Ben - Scavengers extraordinaire!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [leoba](https://archiveofourown.org/users/leoba/gifts).



> My head canon is that even though they are safely on Yavin and have a mostly functional government again, most of the day to day staff - former resistance members - don’t really have much in the way of personal effects; relying on divvying out what prominent members are given as gifts and going “dumpster-diving” in the older portions of the old rebel base.
> 
> Also there is totally at least one still that the pilots have bodged together out of old droid parts. I imagine an old Gonk droid shuffling around going “Plonk!” It’s a walking wine box ;-)

*THUD THUD THUD*

 

“Ben! Rey!”

 

“I swear to god, I’m going to kill him this time,” Ben grumbled as he rolled over to check the chrono. Its display confirming the worst; they had been asleep for barely three hours following a four hour debrief throughout most of the night on returning from another mission where Hux had slipped through their fingers.

 

“I don’t believe you could ever do that, not for a second.” Rey replied from under a pillow. “I know all your secrets.”

 

The thumping at the door continued.

 

“If he doesn’t stop that, I think I might.” Rising from their bed Ben grabbed the nearest robe and fought it on while Rey sniggered.

 

He made his way out into the living area and opened the door, blinking as the bright lights from the corridor invaded the darkened apartment.

 

Finn stood in the door, wide-eyed, bouncing on his heels.

 

“Oh sorry, I didn’t realise you were…” he trailed off as he took in the rumpled hair, bleary eyes, and Ben barely wearing a robe that was far too small for him.

 

“Asleep Finn. Very much asleep.” Rey supplied she exited the bedroom in a rumpled shirt that Finn could have sworn was Kylo Ren’s.

 

Ben shrugged and without a word shuffled towards the kitchen area, banging into R2 on his way towards the caf-maker. 

“Kriff” he muttered as he rubbed his shin.

 

“What’s this all about?” Rey asked as she waved Finn in, the poorly contained excitement rolling off him in waves.

 

“They’ve found a sub-basement that hasn’t been opened in nearly forty years! Since this place was used as a Rebellion base.”

 

Rey blinked, “So?”

 

“So? It’s bound to be full of some really great stuff!”

 

Ben took a long, restorative drink of caf. “Artefacts you mean?” His interest now piqued.

 

“Sure.” Finn shrugged, unsure of what would constitute an artefact.

 

“Though I’d be happy for just some furniture. We really need something besides the one sofa that is permanently home to assorted soft toys. Come on! We need to hurry before the good stuff is gone.”

 

“Ok. I’m in. Rey?”

 

Rey stood in the middle of the room, arms folded and looked from Ben to Finn.

 

“Are you asking me to go… scavenging?”

 

She was trying valiantly to maintain the scowl on her face from being woken far too soon but the delightful prospect that was presenting itself to her now; her two favourite people finally beginning to bond, caused her lips to twitch into a small smile that broke in to a wide grin.

 

“Fine, someone’s got to keep an eye on you two.” She laughed, turning on her heel to go back into the bedroom to change.

 

* * *

 

“No! Absolutely not!” Rose’s eyes flashed.

 

“But it’s perfect. And it’s really comfortable! Try it!”Finn pleaded.

 

“No! It’s filthy!”

 

Finn glanced at the offending piece of furniture he and Ben had dragged into the centre of the room.

 

“Ok, Yeah… For now.”

 

Rose threw up her hands.

 

“Ugh! I don’t have time for this; I’m running late for a meeting with Kaydel.”

 

She rounded on Ben as she turned to leave.

 

“And you! I would have thought you’d know better than to encourage this.”

 

“I didn’t… Sorry.” Ben mumbled, visibly chastised, and unsure of when he had become such a paragon of model behaviour, but he knew better than to argue with Rose.

 

Rey, perched on a stack of storage crates, cackled at the sight of Ben backing away from Rose’s irate form.

 

Once Rose had stomped off, Ben and Finn returned to surveying Finn’s find.

 

It was a low slung chair with exposed wooden arms and legs. It was sturdy and the wood appeared to be free of any sign of wood-boring creatures. But the fabric covering unquestionably had seen far better days, before it had apparently gone a few rounds with a tag team made up of a Wampa and a nesting Porg pair; tuffs of stuffing were bursting from random tears in the upholstery.

 

“She’s right you know. It is pretty filthy,” Ben said running one hand along his jaw, the few days of beard growth at that irritating stage.

 

“Of course she’s right! She’s always right, that’s why I married her!”

 

“So what are we going to do?”

 

“Clean it of course. Replace the coverings. I’m sorry after all this effort you didn’t find anything you wanted.”

 

“That’s ok. It was interesting seeing all this stuff though.” Ben said indicating the crates of out-dated equipment, old uniforms and dubious emergency ration packets.

 

“Hey, Solo!” Rey called out.

 

Ben turned towards Rey just as something flew into his face.

 

“What the…” He spluttered as he grappled with the bundle of fabric and held it out.

 

It was a thick woollen jacket. He’d seen similar worn in the holovids of the medal ceremony held after the destruction of the first Death Star.

 

“You need a new jacket, I think this one should fit.” Rey explained.

 

He shrugged it on, and found was was surprisingly comfortable. It had a bewildering number of pockets and was a dark green verging on brown which made a nice change from wearing black all the time.

 

Rey jumped down and stalked towards him. She took hold of the jacket lapels and pulled him close.

 

“Perfect,” she murmured as she leant in to kiss him. A moment later he wrapped his arms around her lifting her up in the air.

 

Finn cleared his throat. “Hey, guys! I’m still here you know.”

 

Ben broke off the kiss, muttering, “sorry sweetheart,” in to her cheek.

 

“No worries, let’s help Finn with his garbage.”

 

“The garbage will do!” Finn said with a grin as he settled back into the chair. "Very nicely."

 

Rey laughed into Ben’s shoulder.

 

“I feel like I’m missing something here,” Ben muttered, bewildered.

**Author's Note:**

> The chair is successfully cleaned up and makes it to Finn and Rose's apartment. Rose is slightly annoyed, but only because she wishes they'd been able to find a second one as it is so comfortable.


End file.
